Island Trouble
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Everything that happened on the show up to Courtney jumping off the ship happened but she didn’t jump off so she is still pregnant Jason found here before it happened. They also found Carly with Alcazar so the South America part never happened but in my
1. Sonny & Carly Talk

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever I love Journey and S&C I am a big General Hospital fan. Please R&R  
  
Summary: Everything that happened on the show up to Courtney jumping off the ship happened but she didn't jump off so she is still pregnant Jason found here before it happened. They also found Carly with Alcazar so the South America part never happened but in my story Alcazar loves Carly still. Both Courtney & Carly are about to give birth in my story.  
  
Chapter 1: Sonny & Carly Talk  
  
Setting PH 4  
  
Carly was looking out the huge bay window when she heard the front door open she turned at the noise. In walk Sonny he looked upset she knew what that meant so she headed upstairs. Which was difficult with her being eight and a half months pregnant. Sonny heard her walk up the stairs but he didn't stop her he had to come up with a plan to keep his wife and sister and their unborn children safe. He had just gotten a report from Jason that said that Alcazar was after Carly and Courtney and after their ordeals with Alcazar he would do any thing to keep the people he loved safe. Even if it meant sending Carly and Courtney away so close to they're due date and missing the birth of his and Jason's children.  
  
Sonny was going to send them to his island to keep them safe he just had to make sure he had extra guards on Carly and Courtney. Even though Alcazar knew about it he would have them under different aliases so it would be hard for Alcazar to track them down.  
  
Sonny heads upstairs to see his wife when he enters their bedroom he notices Carly looks frighten. He walks over to her and brings her in to his embrace her lets her rest her head on his shoulder until she is ready to talk. Carly moves just a bit and look up at Sonny's intensive brown eyes.  
  
Carly: Sonny what's going on? You looked furious when you walk in.  
  
Sonny: Carly honey I just got word from Jason that Alcazar is after you and Courtney again.  
  
Carly: Oh my God No!!!  
  
Sonny: Calm down honey the constant worry is not good for you or the baby. Carly I want to send you and Courtney to the island to be safe. You will be under different aliases so it will make it impossible for Alcazar to find you.  
  
Carly: Sonny no I will not go to the island and let you miss the birth of Morgan we have been waiting so long I want you there when I give birth.  
  
Sonny: I know that Carly and I will try to be there but I want you and Courtney safe at all times and this is the only way I can make sure that happens.  
  
Carly: Sonny how are we going to travel Courtney and I are nearly nine months pregnant we can't fly we may go into labor on the plane.  
  
Sonny: Jason and I will make sure that doesn't happen we will have you checked out before you go to make sure it's safe.  
  
Carly: Sonny I love you. You know that I am just so frighten of Alcazar I don't want to leave you to deal with him.  
  
Sonny: I know honey but he is my enemy and I have to. I just want you out of harms way when I do.  
  
Carly: Ok so when do Michael Courtney, and I leave today the next day when?  
  
Sonny: First off Michael stays with Bobbie because I don't want you to worry about him one night if either one of you or both go in to labor while your gone. And yes I have check with Bobbie she said it was fine and she understands why Jason and I are sending you two away she loves both of you and wants you safe and the children safe.  
  
Carly: Fine, so when do we leave?  
  
Sonny: Tonight 12:30 am so we can get you out with out Alcazar noticing.  
  
Carly: Ok I will be ready I love you.  
  
Sonny: I love you too now get ready.  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter the second will be up Friday night or Saturday moring I have finals this week so that the earliest I can update sorry.  
  
Kelli 


	2. Jason Thinks, Courtney & Carly talk

A/N: This is the second chapter of Island Trouble Chapter 2: Jason Thinks Courtney & Carly talk about leaving Setting: PH 2 (Jason & Courtney's)  
  
Jason had just come though the door from talking with Sonny. As he guessed Carly didn't want to go to the island. He didn't blame her being away from family is hard he knew that he didn't want them to leave. But it was to keep the two women he care about and would protect with his life away from a madman like Alcazar. He agreed with Sonny that this was best and he just hoped Carly and Courtney would understand that this was for their safety.  
  
In the file that he had given Sonny it had said that if Alcazar could get a hold of Carly and Courtney again he had planned to killed them to prove a point to him and Sonny basically that meant he would say that if he couldn't have Carly of his own free will no one could and that he would do the same to Courtney just to spite Jason.  
  
Setting: Upstairs Jason & Courtney Bedroom  
  
Courtney is on the phone with Carly.  
  
Carly: Courtney honey do you understand that this is for the best and that Jason and Sonny are doing this because they want us safe.  
  
Courtney: I do I just don't want Jason to miss the birth of this baby we have been waiting so long for this.  
  
Carly: Sonny and I too but it's a matter of us not being killed by Alcazar.  
  
Courtney: What if we go in to labor while were gone?  
  
Carly: Sonny promised me that they would try to be they're for the children birth and I believe him.  
  
Courtney: Ok while I understand while I better go if we are leaving tonight.  
  
Carly: Ok bye  
  
Courtney: Ok bye  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Loving Goodbyes & Alcazar’s Plan

A/N: here is Chapter 3 Island Trouble but first off I would like to thank courtjasnluvr87 & jasencourt4ever for your reviews that what keeps me doing this Sorry I would have updated yesterday but I had my Accounting Final and was to wipe out from that.  
  
Chapter 3 Loving Goodbyes & Alcazar's Plan.  
  
Setting: PH 4  
  
Sonny was pacing downstairs while Carly was upstairs finishing packing he was going to miss her and his sister terribly but he had promised to keep her safe and if that meant send them away that is what he do. He knew Alcazar was in love with his wife because he took her out of that horrible panic room Rick had her in. Alcazar had put Carly on his yacht and used her as a baring chip in his plan to get some of Sonny territory to ship his drugs and put them on Port Charles streets. He knew Carly was not in love with Alcazar but he also knew that Alcazar would do anything to get to Carly. He did not want to miss his son 's birth and Jason did not want to miss his daughter's birth both Carly and Courtney had all most miscarried because of their ordeals with Alcazar.  
  
Setting: Upstairs Sonny & Carly's Bedroom  
  
Carly was putting the last things in her suitcase when she heard footsteps on the stairs she did not turn around because she knew it was her loving husband. Next thing she knew there were strong caring arm around her.  
  
Sonny: Hey honey ready?  
  
Carly: No but we have to go.  
  
Sonny: I love you. You know that right?  
  
Carly: I do and I love you and you know I am in no way in with Alcazar right?  
  
Sonny: Yes, because I know you could never love anyone that wanted to harm you?  
  
Carly: Will you promise me something?  
  
Sonny anything honey you know that.  
  
Carly: Be there for the for the births no matter what.  
  
Sonny: Jason and I will be there no matter what I promise  
  
Setting: PH 2 (Courtney & Jason's)  
  
Courtney was packed and ready to go but she did not want to say goodbye to Jason ever not even for a little while she want Jason there to see their daughter's birth. It wasn't fair that he was going to miss the biggest event in their life other then their wedding.  
  
Jason: Courtney you ready we have to leave in about fifteen minutes  
  
Courtney: Yes I am ready but that doesn't mean I want to leave you.  
  
Jason: I know Sweetie but Sonny and I will be there for the baby's births and after that we will bring you home as soon as Alcazar is taken care of.  
  
Courtney: I know and love you for wanting to keep Carly and I safe.  
  
Jason: I love you too. Now we have to leave.  
  
Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Courtney head to car to go to the Port Charles Airport where the plane is waiting on a hidden airstrip to take off. Little do they know one of Alcazar's men is watching. He starts to follow the limo to the airport and when he arrives he hides in the background. He takes out his cell phone and makes a call.  
  
Setting: Alcazar's Apartment  
  
Alcazar waits for the call he had instructed one of his men to follow Sonny and Jason at all times. His job was to tell Alcazar what they were doing and when so he could try to get to Carly and Courtney. He knew that both Carly and Courtney we due to have their children any day now he had paid their doctors handsomely to give in their medical recorders. So he knew that Sonny and Jason would do anything to keep them safe he just didn't know when . He guessed that they were going to send Courtney and Carly to Sonny's island. Just as he was thinking he was jar out of his though by a ringing phone.  
  
Alcazar: Hello???  
  
Man: Mr. Alcazar they have boarded the plane and are about take off. What's my next move?  
  
Alcazar: Nothing I will take it from here.  
  
Man: Ok.  
  
With that Alcazar heard a click in the receiver His next move was to get his jet go to the island and wait for Carly and Courtney to arrive. 


	4. Alcazar kidnaps Carly Sonny and Jason t...

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile my family was moving and I didn't have Internet access for a few days.  
  
Island Trouble Chapter 4:Alcazar kidnaps Carly. Sonny and Jason to the rescue.  
  
Setting: Sonny's Plane  
  
Carly and Courtney have been flying for ten hours and are about to land. Meanwhile they don't know is that one of Alcazar's men is waiting for them.  
  
Carly: Courtney when we land checking in under different aliases and staying on different levels of the hotel so that if Alcazar's men or Alcazar himself is looking for us he will have a horrible time finding us.  
  
Courtney: Ok, so what do we check in under?  
  
Carly: Courtney you will check in under the name Sarah Edwards and I will check in under the name Michelle Matthews. I will be staying on floor seventeen and you will be on twenty-six.  
  
Courtney: What if I or you go into labor do how do we reach each other?  
  
Carly: We reach each other by an untraceable cell phones with code word Emily for either one of us or both of us. Then we will call Sonny and Jason since the promised they would be there.  
  
Setting: Port Charles, New York Alcazar's Apartment  
  
Unknown to Carly and Courtney Alcazar had bugged plane and now knew what they were doing and where they were. He just had to be sure he got there and checked in before Carly and Courtney arrived.  
  
He just had to get close to Carly and talk to her make her see that he is the right man for her and not her beloved husband.  
  
Setting: Carly's Hotel Room  
  
Carly was unpacking her things when she heard a knock at the door she knew not to open the door to any one so did approach the door.  
  
Carly: Who is it?  
  
Man: House keeping.  
  
Carly: I didn't ask for house keeping.  
  
Just then she heard the man bang trying to knock the door in. Her first instinct was to reach for her cell phone and dial Sonny's private line and yell for help. She reached her cell phone just as she heard the guy hit the door with more force then before.  
  
Setting: Port Charles, New York PH 4 (Sonny & Carly's)  
  
Sonny was sitting at his desk looking at an annual report on Corinthos and Morgan coffee warehouse when is private line rang. He franticly answer is phone.  
  
Sonny: Corinthos  
  
Carly (panicky): Sonny it's me someone is trying to break in my room by ramming the door help.  
  
Sonny: Carly what's going on?  
  
Carly: One of Alcazar's men is coming after me. I don't know how Alcazar found us so fast. We did everything you wanted us to do to keep us safe.  
  
Sonny: Carly hold on I am calling Jason we will be there soon.  
  
Setting: Carly's Hotel Room  
  
As soon as Sonny said that Carly heard the door slam open the next thing she knew some was grabbing her around the waist and attempting to dragging her out of the room  
  
Setting: Port Charles, New York PH 4 (Sonny and Carly's)  
  
Sonny could hear the struggle on the other end of the phone.  
  
Carly: Sonny help me.  
  
That was the last thing Sonny heard before the phone line when dead.  
  
Sonny: Carly baby Carly.  
  
But the line was dead there was no respond. The next thing Sonny knew he was dialing Jason's number  
  
Setting: Kelly's  
  
Jason had just stopped to get a cup of coffee when his cell phone rang.  
  
Jason: Morgan.  
  
Sonny: Jason it's Sonny I just got a call from Carly we need to get to the island now.  
  
Jason: Is one of them in labor or both?  
  
Sonny: No nothing like that one of Alcazar's men took Carly and I am afraid that they will go after Courtney also.  
  
That's all Jason had to hear he was on his way to the pent house right away.  
  
Jason: Sonny I will be there in five minutes be ready.  
  
Sonny: I will be bye  
  
Jason: Bye  
  
Setting: PH 4 (Sonny and Carly's)  
  
Jason had just arrived in the nick of time he was ready to go.  
  
Sonny (panicky): Jason my guess is that Alcazar bugged the plane and we didn't notice it it's the only way he could find Carly so quickly.  
  
Jason: Ok Sonny calm down your no good to Carly if you can't think straight and breakdown again.  
  
Sonny: I think I may know where Alcazar took her I heard him on the docks a few week ago. He said something about winning Carly at any cost. Then he said he wanted to take her to lake house he had in Maine. When I heard this I went to confront him and tell him to stay away from Carly but as soon as I came around the corner he was gone.  
  
Jason: Ok do you know the location of this house?  
  
Sonny: Yes it's a huge house on the coast  
  
Jason: Let's go on the way I will have Johnny make sure that Alcazar is there and that he doesn't have Courtney also because it would be difficult to get them both at once.  
  
Setting: Alcazar's Lake House, Maine  
  
Meanwhile Carly had just been delivered to the lake house she couldn't see because the man had blindfolded her and gagged her. The man removed the blindfold gag.  
  
Man: He will see you soon.  
  
Carly: Who are you and what do you want with me?  
  
The man didn't answer he just left the room when he closed the door the room was pitch black she was so scare she hoped that Sonny had heard her last plead for help as she was being dragged out of the hotel room. She was also scare because didn't want this event to throw her into labor. Just then she heard the door open.  
  
Alcazar: Hello Carly  
  
Carly (frighten): Alcazar why did you kidnap me?  
  
Alcazar: You know why I want you with me not with Sonny.  
  
Carly: I don't love you I love Sonny and what makes you think that kidnapping me would make me love you it will only make my intents hatred for you intensify. I never loved you and I never will I love Sonny with my heart and soul.  
  
Alcazar: If you don't understand my feels for you I have one of my men watching Courtney at all time and on my orders she will be brought her too.  
  
Carly looked at Alcazar in horror how could he expect her to even think about loving a man like him. First off there was Rick that wanted to steal her and Sonny's child because Ric blamed Sonny for Elizabeth miscarriage. Then after that sick plan didn't work and she was free from the panic room thanks to Elizabeth. Alcazar had taken her before she could get to the phone to call Sonny. Then Alcazar kept her on his yacht for weeks and away from Sonny and Michael. Then after she's free he kidnapped Courtney luckily Jason found her soon after but the ordeals almost made her and Courtney both miscarry at different times. Then he expects her to return his feeling there is no way that she will ever love him.  
  
Setting: Outside Alcazar's Lake House, Maine  
  
Sonny and Jason have just arrived at the compound, they are crouch down looking in the window aim guns on ready to shoot at anything that moves. They can see that there is motion in the house because they can hear voices. They knew that Alcazar didn't have Courtney probably because Alcazar had only order his men to grab Carly and only get Courtney if Carly tried to put up a fight.  
  
Sonny: Jason go around back and ram the door we will surprise Alcazar and if he has Carly bound to a chair shoot to kill.  
  
Jason: Got it.  
  
Sonny broke a window clean though and climbed in the living room when he saw Jason burst open the back door.  
  
Sonny: Jason Go get her remember what I said.  
  
Jason didn't even look at Sonny he just headed to where he heard what sounded like Carly voice.  
  
Setting: The Den  
  
Alcazar: Carly I love with all my heart I could give you so much more the Sonny can he treats you like a possession he owns. I would treat you like the lover I know you and I can be together.  
  
Carly (yells): Alcazar I don't love you I love Sonny get that through you head.  
  
Before Alcazar had time to respond to her outburst Jason came running through the door guns blazing without even flinching he shot Alcazar dead center in the heart. Carly heard the gunshot before she even had time to process what was going on Jason was there standing in front of her and there was Alcazar dead on the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
Jason: Carly you all right?  
  
Carly: Jason where is Courtney?  
  
Jason: Carly Courtney fine Alcazar only order his men to get Courtney if you fought them.  
  
Carly: Good I tried to fight but the strong-armed me they tied my arms behind my back then blindfolded me and put a gag in my mouth.  
  
Jason: Carly are you all right?  
  
Carly: I am fine the baby's fine just get out of here  
  
Jason picked Carly up in his arms because after being tied up she didn't have any strength left to walk. Jason walked back to the living room where Sonny was dealing with one of Alcazar's men who attacked him. Jason put Carly in Sonny arms.  
  
Carly: Sonny I love you  
  
Sonny: Carly are you all right?  
  
Carly: Jason asked me that already and yes were fine.  
  
Sonny: I love you.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. To risky to head home

A/N: Here is chapter 5 of Island Trouble I was thinking of how to do this chapter all day and I think I figured it out. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but with Christmas and the holidays I got really busy the last week plus a little writer's block.  
  
Chapter 5: To risky to head home.  
  
Setting: Carly Hotel Room Back At The Island  
  
Sonny and Carly have just arrived back at the island Jason decided to go ahead of them and see if any of Alcazar's men were waiting to ambush them and check on Courtney. They had decided that it wasn't safe to head back to Port Charles because once news reached Port Charles that Alcazar was dead the PCPD and the D.A.'s office would want to question Sonny and Jason. Even though they killed Alcazar to save Carly and Courtney.  
  
Setting: Carly's Hotel Room Early Morning 1 am  
  
Carly was pacing the hotel room Sonny was still sleeping peacefully in bed Carly couldn't sleep the baby was rolling and kickboxing her in the abdomen. Sonny rolled over in bed to hug Carly to him when he didn't feel her on the opposite side of the bed he woke up with a start.  
  
Sonny: Carly baby Carly  
  
Carly (Carly turns at the sound of Sonny's voice): Sonny I'm right here I am safe and so is the baby  
  
Setting: Courtney's Hotel Room  
  
Meanwhile in Jason and Courtney Room Courtney was tossing and turning try to get comfortable and trying to wake up from a nightmare of Alcazar Jason was holding her tight trying to wake her up gently.  
  
Jason (gently): Courtney sweetie wake up your having a nightmare.  
  
Courtney (sleepy): Jase Oh God Jason I had a dream that Alcazar had me too then he made me watch as Carly when she went into labor he didn't help her he just let her bleed to death took the baby and then he killed me.  
  
Jason: Courtney Alcazar dead Carly is safe the baby is safe she is with Sonny and your with me nothing going to happened to you I promise. Sweeties come here your safe.  
  
Setting: Two Weeks Later The Island, Carly's Hotel Room  
  
Carly and Courtney went to lunch in the hotel restaurant. While Sonny and Jason were talking about what to do when Carly and Courtney went in to labor they could get a doctor because it was to risky that they would report where Sonny, Jason, Carly, and Courtney were.  
  
Sonny: To be safe Jason we are going to have to deliver the children.  
  
Jason: I know Sonny but what if Carly bleeds out I was there when she had Michael remember they had to a crash C-section to save her and Michael.  
  
Sonny: I know that but her doctor said she was healthy and that labor and delivery should go smoothly so I don't believe there is anything to worry about.  
  
Jason: Courtney is healthy so her delivery should go smoothly also.  
  
Setting: Hotel Restaurant (Carly and Courtney's Lunch)  
  
Meanwhile Carly and Courtney were enjoying their lunch talking about what they would do when they were able to go home. With them being too close to they're due dates and the authorities wanting to question them on Alcazar's death it was too risky to head back to Port Charles.  
  
Carly: Courtney I really wanted Michael here to be part of the birth of his baby brother he has been waiting for this so long it just seems unfair for him to miss it because we have stay here.  
  
Courtney: Carly I know he was looking forward to meeting his cousin too but a least Sonny and Jason are here. I would not want to go into labor with out Jason by my side.  
  
Carly: I know what you mean I need Sonny with me too. I couldn't handle it if I was alone when I go into labor.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Labor starts for Carly and Courtney Part...

A/N: This was part of Chapter Five but it was too long. Here is Island Trouble Chapter Six I decided not to have them have their children in till now hope you enjoy.  
  
Island Trouble Chapter Six: Labor starts for Carly and Courtney (Part One)  
  
Setting: Later That Night, Carly's Hotel Room (Living room)  
  
Sonny was sitting in the big armchair he wanted to take Carly for a night of dinner and dancing. To cheer her up from being away from her family back home. He had invited Jason and Courtney but they had declined because they wanted to spend the night quietly in their hotel room. Sonny was waiting for Carly to finish up getting ready.  
  
Setting: Carly's Bedroom, Hotel Room  
  
Carly was getting ready for dinner she wasn't sure she wanted to go she wasn't feeling great but Sonny had set up this beautiful romance dinner for her and she could never say no to Sonny when he flashed those dimples. Anyway if the discomfort persisted in her back she could also ask Sonny to bring her back to the hotel room. She just hoped that it was sore muscles and not the start of labor because she was still four days away from her due date. Sonny: Carly baby you almost ready our reservation is at eight and its seven-fifteen.  
  
Carly: Sonny I will be right there  
  
Carly (to the baby as she felt another hard kick): Please Morgan not tonight mommy and daddy want to have an uneventful dinner please.  
  
Sonny: Carly come on we have to go honey.  
  
Setting: Living room  
  
Just as Sonny said that Carly came from the bedroom. Sonny looked up and there was Carly in a stunning midnight blue evening gown with her hair cascading down her back. Sonny didn't speak for five minutes he just sat there taking in his wife's beauty and thinking how did he ever got so lucky to win her love and how would he ever live if anything ever happened to her.  
  
Carly: Sonny you ready? Sonny?  
  
Sonny: What uh yeah lets go before we are late.  
  
Setting: Courtney and Jason Hotel Room  
  
Meanwhile while Sonny and Carly were at dinner Jason and Courtney were enjoying a quite evening. Jason and Courtney just wanted to spend time with each other and Jason knew Courtney wasn't feeling all that well today so he knew dinner wasn't going to be what Courtney wanted to do tonight. At the moment Courtney was in the shower trying to relive the sore muscles in her back. Their baby was due at any moment as was Carly and Sonny's but Courtney's pregnancy had been hard on her and her tiny body. Jason was laying on the bed just thinking how life was about to change for him and Courtney in a matter of days it would be just him and Courtney any more they would have a child to think about for the rest of their lives. It kind of blew him away when Courtney told him she was pregnant with his and Sonny's line of work he never thought he would live long enough to get married let alone have children. Well he was wrong and when he met Courtney everything just seemed to fall in place in his life. Even though originally Sonny didn't like his enforcer and best friend dating his little sister but he had given Jason his blessing when he had decided to marry and make a life with Courtney and now that love they shared was about to bring a child into the world in a matter of three days.  
  
Setting: Courtney's Shower, Bathroom  
  
Courtney was about to step out of the shower the shower had done little to relive the pain in back. Matter of fact during the shower the pain had intensified She was hoping she was wrong but it could be the start of labor. She knew baby rarely born on their due dates or they were late and her doctor said that the baby my come early with her small frame.  
  
Setting: Jason and Courtney's Bedroom  
  
Jason was getting concerned Courtney had been in the bathroom for over an hour she should be though by now. Then it him what if she went into labor in the shower and couldn't move because she was in pain. Jason got up off the bed and went running to the bathroom door. He didn't hear anything from the other side of the door the made him concerned even more.  
  
Jason: Courtney sweetie can you hear me? Are you ok?  
  
Courtney was still in the shower with the water running so she couldn't hear Jason call for her she was reaching up to turn off the water when he pain that was throbbing in her back moved to the middle of her abdomens she knew what was happening she had just gone in to labor. She leaned forward to relieve the intense pain as the contraction reached its peak the pain was so horrible. As the contraction subsided she stood up but before she could get her bearing she heard a low pop sound then there was a warm wave of liquid between her legs she looked down to see what happened and she knew right away what the puddle at the base of the shower meant her water had just broken. As she started to call Jason as the second contraction started.  
  
Courtney: Oh my God Jason help me Jason.  
  
Jason heard this and opened the bathroom door. Jason could hear the water still running in the shower he open the door of the show shower and saw Courtney holding on to the shower wall breathing hard.  
  
Jason: Courtney sweetie what's wrong?  
  
Courtney couldn't answer her insides were being twisted like she was in a vice. It finally hit Jason she was in labor. Jason stepped into the shower and lifted Courtney in his arms.  
  
Jason: Courtney breath it will be over soon.  
  
Jason put Courtney on the big king size bed help her breath though the peak of the contraction. As soon as it was over Courtney laid still for a minute and caught her breath.  
  
Jason: Courtney when you start having contractions?  
  
Courtney: While I was in the shower the water wasn't helping so I was reaching up to turn off the water when the pain in my back moved to my abdomen I realized what was happening but didn't have time to call for you before the contraction reached its peak when it was about over my water broke then their was another contraction.  
  
Jason: Ok sweetie first off I need to check you and see how many centimeters you are then we to time your contractions. Then I will call Sonny and Carly ok.  
  
Courtney: Jason just hurry ok I don't know how much longer I have in till the next one.  
  
Jason: Ok Courtney this is going to hurt but I have to check you. Spread you legs honey.  
  
Courtney: Ok  
  
Jason checked her she was only at two centimeters she had a long way to go yet.  
  
Courtney: Ouch Jason that hurts.  
  
Jason: I know sweetie. Right now you're only at two centimeters dilated we have a while to go yet before we met our child.  
  
Jason: Ok Courtney we need to time the intervolves between contractions.  
  
Setting: Carly and Sonny's Dinner  
  
Sonny and Carly had no clue what was going on with Jason and Courtney they were having a peaceful dinner. Carly still didn't feel all that great in fact she was about to as Sonny to take her back to the hotel room. When all the sudden she felt a strange sensation in her abdomen.  
  
Carly: Sonny we need to back to room please now. Sonny?  
  
Sonny not paying attention at the moment he was thinking about if they could ever go home and how much he missed Michael, Bobbie, and Mike at that very moment. .  
  
Carly (in a scare voice): Hello Sonny I need a little help here please we need to go back to the room now I'm not feel very well tonight.  
  
Sonny: Uh Carly? What did you say?  
  
Carly: Sonny I said I wasn't feeling well I have a strange sensation in my lower abdomen.  
  
Sonny: What kind of sensation Carly?  
  
Carly: I'm not sure but I think we need to go back to the hotel room now  
  
Sonny: Ok baby we will  
  
Before Carly or Sonny could even move the sensation Carly was feeling had began to radiate all over her body. Carly was beginning to breath very irregularly Sonny got very worried.  
  
Sonny: Carly are you alright?  
  
Carly: NO!!! O My God it hurts Sonny help me.  
  
At this point Sonny was on his feet and on the other side of the table where Carly was getting ready to help her move when all the sudden she let out this horrible scream and breathing hard.  
  
Carly: Sonny I'm not sure what's going on but it hurts  
  
Sonny (in a worried voice): Ok Carly honey here we go. I think what going on is that you just went into labor honey.  
  
Carly (scared voice): But Sonny its too soon I have a week to go  
  
Sonny: Its fine sweetie babies are born early every day. Lets just get you comfortable back in the hotel room ok.  
  
Carly: Ok  
  
Sonny: Lets go  
  
Sonny help Carly stand and placed his arms around her waist to support her.  
  
Setting: Jason and Courtney's Hotel Room  
  
Jason was counting the minutes between Courtney's contractions when all the sudden his cell phone rang. Jason picks it up hoping it wasn't Sonny because he didn't think he could handle Sonny telling him that Carly was in labor also.  
  
Jason: Morgan  
  
Sonny: Jason Carly went into labor while we were at dinner we are in our room.  
  
Jason: Oh God Sonny can you move Carly at all because I can't leave our room.  
  
Sonny: I don't know why?  
  
Jason: Well Courtney is in labor also she has been for the last hour  
  
Sonny: Hold on Jason ok  
  
Jason: Ok  
  
Sonny (to Carly): Honey do you think you can move we need to go to Jason and Courtney's room. Courtney is in labor too.  
  
Carly: Yeah I can I haven't had another contraction yet.  
  
Sonny (to Jason) Ok we are coming to your place we will be there in about five minutes.  
  
Jason: Ok see you soon  
  
At that point Courtney was yelling Jason turned to see that Courtney was in the misted of another contraction.  
  
Jason: Court breath  
  
Courtney: It hurts Jason  
  
Jason: Breath honey it will be over soon  
  
Jason: ok Courtney there is fifteen minutes between your contractions honey  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Labor starts for Carly and Courtney Part...

A/N: Here is Chapter 7. I know I haven't updated since the end of December sorry. School started for me on January 5th and then we had a lot of snow here in Washington. I just got very busy. Then I had papers to write and haven't had any time at all to update  
  
Chapter 7: Labor starts for Carly and Courtney (Part Two)  
  
Setting: Courtney and Jason's Hotel Room  
  
Courtney was resting after her recent contraction had ended. Jason was worried with Courtney's contractions being so close he thought they had at least eight hours before the baby was born.  
  
Jason: Courtney are you sure your labor started while you were in the shower?  
  
Courtney: Yes Jason I am why?  
  
Jason: Because your contractions are only fifteen minutes apart and that close for just going into labor.  
  
Courtney: Oh God Jason what if something wrong with the baby.  
  
Jason: Calm down Courtney I am sure nothing wrong it's just odd.  
  
Courtney: Ok Jason I'm sure your right.  
  
Meanwhile Sonny and Carly were also in labor and Carly's contractions were getting stronger and more intense.  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Babies Born

A/N I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I am very sorry but General Hospital as changed so much. But I will try and finish this story

Kelli

Island Trouble

Chapter 8- Babies Born

Sonny had decided to move Carly to Courtney the hotel room so just in case of emergency and if Jason and Courtney needed help with the delivery or vice versa they wouldn't be stranded without assistance.

Carly and Courtney had been in labor for five hours they were both screaming in pain. Sonny and Jason were scared these will both high-risk pregnancies for the women they loved.

Sonny: Jason I'm not sure what to do both of them are in pain and we have no way to give them the medication for the pain.

Jason: I know that but we have to make them as comfortable as possible.

Carly: Oh my god Sonny I have to push I can't hold it back any longer.

Sonny: ok sweetheart it's going to be ok Jason and I are here I promise nothing will happen to either one of you will be ok. Before the next contraction I need to check the dilation.

Sonny check her dilation and was dumbfounded that Carly is labor was moving along so rapidly she was already at 10 cm.

Sonny: Carly on the next contraction I need you to start pushing the baby crowing he will be here in the next few minutes are beautiful Morgan will finally be in our arms.

Carly: Ok here comes another one.

Sonny: Ok Carly I need to bear down and push until the count of 10.

Carly did what Sonny told her and as the contraction ended she lay back on the bed panting for breath.

Sonny: Ok Carly that's great on the next contraction I need to do the same thing but just a few more pushes and he should be here.

Just as Sonny finish the sentence Carly was overtaken by yet another contraction

Sonny: Ok Carly push that's it you're doing great I love you sweetheart.

As the contraction ended the baby's head emerged.

Sonny: OK Carly pant for me for just a minute while I clean now in its airway and make sure the cord isn't around his neck.

Meanwhile Courtney was still in agonizing pain Jason was worried because Courtney was still only at 7 cm and seemed to have stalled.

Courtney: Jason what if something's wrong?

Jason: Courtney am sure everything's fine just breath for me.

Courtney: It hurts Jason

Jason: I know but it will be over soon I swear.

Then there was silence in the room until the cry of a newborn broke through Courtney and Jason looked over and saw Sonny holding his son.

Jason: congratulations

All the sudden, Courtney let out a scream Jason turned quickly back to his wife

She had a look of terror in her eyes and while shaking uncontrollably Jason knew this couldn't been good.

Jason: Sonny I need some help over here.

Sonny: ok I'm coming Carly will you be ok for a little while I assist the Jason the

Carly: I will be fine.

Sonny it went over to help Jason. Carly soon drifted off to sleep with Morgan in her embrace. Courtney and was in transition and was about ready to deliver baby Abigail.

Jason: Sonny I need to get behind Courtney and supporter to push more effetely.

Sonny: Courtney you can do this we are strong we've been through a bunch of stuff to get to this point.

Courtney: But I'm so tired

Jason and Sonny: we know you are but just a little more and it will all be over

At that very moment a huge contraction hit her.

Jason: Honey work with it and the push.

With in minutes the cry is of baby Abigail joined her cousin Morgan. Jason had this look of why pure joy on his face. Both he and Sonny had the families they had always wanted with the women they loved.


End file.
